


The Beloved

by Mina_21



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_21/pseuds/Mina_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damm… there is blackness all around me. Oh no, no, no…I can't faint, I would die. I have to do something. Suddenly I hear Edwards voice in my head again. B/A/C/M Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizeable characters belong to their respective owners only the plot is mine.

**Bella's POV**

 

Where am I? How did I get here? Why is it so dark? With a sudden rush of adrenaline I realized something. I can't breathe. I open my mouth to suck in the much needed air, but I only get water. Wait…what? Water? Which water?  
  


I struggle again to breath, but I just get more and more fluid down my throat.  I expand my hands to try and find something to hold on. Like the edge of the bathtub, but there is nothing.That's strange…  
  


It's getting more and more difficult to think and I start to feel light-headed. I have to do something and fast. I force my limbs to oblige to my wishes and swim, somewhere, anywhere, but I can't see the surface.  
  


Damm… I can't see much more than darkness anymore. Oh no, no, no…I can't faint, I would die. I have to do something. Suddenly I hear Edwards voice in my head again. He says that I should fight, that I should be strong for him.  
  


But he is not here anymore, so why should I listen to him? I stop struggling and listen to Edward, who starts screaming in my head. But I don't care, he wouldn't even care if I died anyway. _He probably wouldn't even notice,_ I think with a bitter smile on my face.  
  


After all it was him, who stole my heart and then just smashed it. The blackness is starting to spread, I am not able to see anymore, but who cares? I will die anyway.  
  


The last thing I know is, that someone is screaming my name. But who? Edward? No, that's not his voice.  
  


The blackness is too strong for me now, so I decide to give in and lose myself in it. As I close my eyes I hear the voice again.

 

_"Bella? Bella!? Bella!"_


End file.
